


Looks like you needed it

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Looks like you needed it [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mike is crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: His anger spiked when one of the men moved closer to Owen.  He had been about to step in and offer the bartender help, when an arm sliding around his waist and pulling him against a warm flat chest caused him to yelp.“So?” Harvey questioned holding Mike tight, one hand holding a beer the other resting on Mike’s hip. Mike knew he was blushing, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks. He tried to ignore that fact that his boss was holding him, and focus instead on the drama playing out around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had. I just love Harvey catching Mike off guard. And poor mike is crushing so hard on his boss.

Mike groaned, trying to pull his mind out of the pleasant dream he had been having. He could hear something beeping next to his bed, so as he woke up he reached his hand out and grabbed the first thing his figures touched. 

It was his phone. The names just flashed Harvey. Mike felt his stomach tightened just from seeing the man’s name. He unlocked his phone and read the text message, 

“Mike get to Owen’s bar now!” 

Short and simple so very Harvey to leave out any details that he might need. 

He knew Owen’s bar. The small private owned bar just a few blocks from Harvey’s condo. Normally they only went there when Harvey wanted a break from the upscale places he normal goes to. Plus Mike was more comfortable there. 

Looking at the message again, Mike rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of bed. Leave it to his boss to wake him up at 2 in the morning and not give any reason but to expect him to obey. Another tightening sensation in his stomach told him that he really needed to get over his crush. 

He looked at his suit from earlier that day lying across his chair then looked at his closet. Fuck it, he thought, if Harvey was going to wake him up in the middle of the night he was going to wear something comfortable. 

He found a nice light blue button up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with his white sneakers it wasn’t a bad outfit. He didn’t want to risk riding his bike that far or this late at night, so he called a cab. He was definitely going to make Harvey pay him back for it later. 

It only took him about 20 mins from the time he got the text to the time he walked through the front door of the bar. It wasn’t packed but it was a bit crowded, he tried to find his boss but he didn’t seem to be in the bar. 

Mike sighed, he probably beat him here. 

The man behind the counter was the owner and namesake Owen. 

“Hey Mike!” He said, excited to see Mike. 

Mike was a little confused he had assumed he was meeting Harvey here for work, after all it was in the middle of the night but Owen looked both happy and surprised to see him. 

“Hey Owen, have you seen Harvey?” The bartender shook his head. 

What the hell Harvey, Mike thought as he pulled out his phone.

“Where the hell are you?” He texted. 

It didn’t take long for his phone to signal that he had a new message. 

“Be there in a minute. Follow my lead,” Which of course told him nothing about what was going on. 

He sighed and ordered a beer. Owen smiled and told him it was on the house. 

“Looks like you need it.” The man said and laughed, walking away to help paying customers.

Mike was about halfway through his beer when a commotion from the other side of the bar caught his attention. 

“Dammit here we go again.” Owen cursed and headed towards noise. 

Mike, who wanted to make sure everyone was okay, followed him over. Surrounded by people were two men arguing with another man. 

“What’s going on here?” Owen shouted his anger clear. He placed himself in between the two very drunk men who had been yelling at another man. 

One of the men, the one closets to Mike glared at Owen, “This,” He pointed to the other man, “freak was making out with him,” He pointed to another man in the crowd, “here in the bar, where we all had to see. “The man slurred disgusted. His friend yeah’ed and took another drink of his beer. 

Mike was shocked. He had been in the bar several times and had never seen anyone argue much less fight. And the fact that these two men were yelling and harassing someone just because he was gay was ridiculous. 

His anger spiked when one of the men moved closer to Owen. He had been about to step in and offer the bartender help, when an arm sliding around his waist and pulling him against a warm flat chest caused him to yelp. 

“So?” Harvey questioned holding Mike tight, one hand holding a beer the other resting on Mike’s hip. Mike knew he was blushing, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks. He tried to ignore that fact that his boss was holding him, and focus instead on the drama playing out around him. 

The man swung around, turning his face away from Owen and stood now facing Harvey. The man stood still mouth opened to say something but hesitated. Mike understood it, the man they had been picking on was small around the same height as Mike, but Harvey was larger and gave off an aura of dominance, power and control, all things that drew Mike to the older man. 

The drunken man wasn’t seeing an easy target anymore he was seeing a man that could and would fight back. 

Unfortunately the second drunk didn’t seem smart enough to know when to give up. 

“What the hell! Is this a fucking gay bar?” He shouted glaring at Mike and Harvey. 

Mike went to tell the man to fuck off, but Harvey’s hand falling flat against his stomach stopped him. 

The hand was gentle but with enough pressure to hint at Mike to stay silent. The feeling of the other man’s hand was very distracting. The spot seemed harmless and innocent but Mike’s brain kept thinking that if he just went a little lower. He shook his head a little, trying to remind himself that this was not the time or place. But having Harvey holding him and putting on his little power display with the two drunk idiot’s was causing his mind and body to react. 

He took a deep breath and ignored his growing arousal. 

“No it’s not,” Harvey answered his hand staying on Mike’s stomach, causing Mike’s breath to quicken. He really hoped Harvey thought it had to do with the ongoing arguing and not the man’s proximity. 

“This is a bar where anyone is welcome to come in and drink. Everyone is welcome to a good time.” Harvey waved his hand with the beer at the two men. “It also has the right to refuse service to anyone it chooses. So why don’t we all just relax and go back to our nights. “Harvey’s hand moved off his stomach and Mike missed the warmth, however his boss was still pressed against his back. The older man was watching the two trouble makers, waiting to see if they go back to drinking or if they continued to cause problems.  
The two men looked at each other and then back at Mike and Harvey. 

Drunken idiot number two glared, “And what if we don’t want to leave?” 

Even without looking at Harvey, Mike knew that man was smiling. Things started to piece together in his mind, Harvey was playing these men. His boss had a plan and the two homophobic assholes had just walked into it. 

“Well then I can have you arrested for trespassing. See once the owner, “Harvey gestured towards Owen, “asks you to leave. If you remain here you are trespassing and I could probably get a few of the people you have been harassing and disturbing here the last few nights to file charges. It might not seem like much but it will make your life a little bit unhappy for a while. I’m sure given time I could find more.” Now Mike was positive Harvey was smirking. 

This time the two men took the hint. They quickly grabbed their things and made their way for the door. Once they were gone, Mike removed himself from the other man’s space and returned to the bar. 

He needed a drink, something stronger than a beer.


End file.
